thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red and Fast
Red and Fast is the second episode of Railway Show Engines. Plot It was a busy time of year on the Island of Sodor, and lots of holidaymakers were coming to Sodor, the engines would become warn out and tired, but there was one engine who didn't mind the sun and that was James, he loved holidaymakers admiring his paintwork, it made him look so splendid. One morning, James was bragging about his paintwork to the others. "Doesn't my red paint look magnificent?" he asked Emily. Emily just rolled her eyes. "Yes," she snorted. "James, you don't always have to boast about your paintwork," wheeshed Thomas, "you never know, some engines may have a more sleeker red coat then you do." James just scoffed. "I doubts so, Thomas," he said, "my paint will be as good as everyone I know." Percy chuckled. "Is that true, James?" he asked cheekily. James suddenly become stern. "Yes it is, Percy!" he hissed. "And I always will be... The most splendid engine on the Fat Controller's railway." and James puffed away, singing to himself. "Somebody has to be the favourite!" Thomas just sighed. "Ooh, not this again..." he muttered. Meanwhile, an engine had chuffed across the Vicarstown Bridge, he was red, black and yellow, the same colours as the Belgian flag, he raced through Vicarstown and past the Flying Scotsman who was just taking a train to Barrow-in-Furness when he saw... "Goodness me," he said, "was that Axel, the engine who I raced against in the Great Railway Show along with Etienne, Spencer and my brother? I think so." But Axel had already chuffed out of sight. Axel had chuffed into Knapford station where all the people there were amazed by his sleek black and red paint. "Mommy, look at that engine!" cried a little boy. "His paint looks shiny." "Yes indeed, son." his mum said. "Looks more shinier then that number 5 red engine." Axel saw the people admiring his paint. "Bonjour, Thazanks you." he steamed. "I am Axel from Belgium, I am ze'ry fast, with a speed going up to 103 mph." he said. "That's good to hear." came a voice from inside the station, it was the Fat Controller. "Axel, I brought you to Sodor to help out with all the holidaymakers coming to and from the island." the Fat Controller explained. "Yes sir, laissez cela à moi." Axel replied. The Fat Controller laughed. "Très bien à entendre." he replied. "But anyway, Axel," the Fat Controller said, "you have to get going, you'll be helping James." Axel was puzzled. "Uh, sir." he asked. "Who 'zis this James?" "James is a red engine with a number 5 on his tender, if you see a L&MR Class 28, then that's him." said the Fat Controller. "Right, sir." whistled Axel as he raced out of the station. Meanwhile, James was at Maron station waiting for his passengers, there were lots of holidaymakers, he was surprised. "Wow," he said, "so many holidaymakers, I think I'll need a bit of help here, but at least they're admiring my shiny red paint." James chuckled, then James saw a sleek black and red engine pull into the station with some coaches, it was Axel. James was surprised. "Has anyone seen the look of that engine?" he asked, but he was really saying it to himself, the passengers quickly stopped looking at James and turned to Axel, they were amazed by his sleek shiny paintwork. "Wow, look at him." said a man in astonishment. "Very sleek and shiny." added a woman. Axel felt pleased. "Oz' thank you." he said. "I am Axel from Belgium, ravi de vous rencontrer." wheeshed Axel. James was speechless. "B-But, hey aren't any of you going to admire me?" But the passengers just glared at James and continued to admire Axel. Axel felt pleased. "So, you are, James." he said. James felt a little sheepish. "Well, yes." he puffed. "Oh, did you know that I'm the brightest red engine on Sodor?" James asked, vainly. Axel just laughed. "Oh z' really?" he chuckled. "But all 'zese people want to look at my shiny bright red paint." This made James cross. "You're black as well." he huffed. "I know I am," Axel steamed, "but 'zese people want to admire my paint, copain." he said. James was confused. "What does copan even mean?" he asked. "It a means-a buddy." Axel chuffed. James felt offended. "Don't call me buddy." he huffed. "Just call me, James." "Right 'zen James." Axel chuckled. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" James asked snootily. "Your controller sent me 'ta come and help you with all the holidaymakers." Axel explained. "Well... okay." James said, meekly. He wasn't really happy that he was going with an engine whose paint was as shiny as his." "Oh, James, did you know that I am very fast?" Axel wheeshed. James was starting to become jealous, but spoke up. "I'm fast too." he said. "I'll probably be able to beat you in a race. Anyway, what is your speed?" Axel smirked. "103 miles per hour." he said. James gasped, he only went 77 mph. "Well, I can go 77 miles per hour and if I used up the much coal I need, then I will be able to beat you anytime." "Oh, is zat true?" Axel asked, starting to become a little rude. "Well, I am 'za fastest and the shiniest red engine back in Belgium." James became even more cross. "That engine is worst then Spencer." he puffed to himself. "Anyway, let's get going." said Axel. "Our passengers are now-a on board." "Well, not mine." retorted James. "Oh, can't you just hurry up now?" he asked. James turned a little red in the face. "Don't you know what patience is?" he asked. "Yes, I do, I am very patient." Axel wheeshed. "Okay, then just wait for my passengers to climb aboard my coaches." hissed James. It wasn't long before the passengers finally boarded James' train. "Right, let's get going, zow." said Axel and the two engines puffed away. James and Axel arrived at Kellsthorpe where the passengers there were amazed by Axel's paintwork. "Goodness me." said an old man. "Look at that engine's paintwork." "I know." agreed his wife. "So sleek and shiny." she added. Axel did feel proud. "Aw, thank you." he said, blushing a little. But nobody admired James and as a result, he was jealous of Axel. The two engines then pulled into Wellsworth, Edward's station and the passengers were admired by Axel's paintwork. "Just look at that engine." said a man. "I've never seen an engine with colours or a basis like that." "Me neither." agreed another. Axel felt pleased and proud. "Zanks you." he said, but James didn't say anything as more passengers boarded his coaches. Then he spoke up. "Axel, let's get going." James muttered. Axel didn't really want to go. "Aw, but James, all 'zese people want to admire my paintwork." he said. "Yes, but we have work to do, now come on!" and James chuffed away, and so did Axel. The passengers weren't really happy. James and Axel finally came to a stop at Vicarstown, the passengers there were also amazed by his paintwork, but James didn't say anything at all. "Aw, thank you everyone." Axel steamed. Even Connor was quite surprised by Axel's appearance. "Wow," Connor wheeshed, "you look quite sleek, you also look as if you're faster then me." "How fast can you go?" asked Axel. "I can go 100 mph." Connor explained. Axel chuckled. "Well, I can go 103 mph, I am faster 'zen you." and he laughed quite rudely. Connor was offended. "Oh, ignore him Connor." steamed James. "He's showing off his paintwork to everyone, he shows-off more then me." "Yes, I can tell." Connor muttered. "Sorry, but I can't stop to talk, I have passengers to take to Ulfstead, see you later James!" and Connor raced away. James didn't say anything as more passengers climbed into his coaches and Axel's, then he and Axel chuffed away. After work was done, James was chuffing back to the sheds, he felt jealous. "That Axel is nothing but a show-off." he complained. "Showing off his sleek red and black paint and his speed, he's worst then Spencer." James complained to himself all the way until he arrived back at the sheds. Thomas noticed James' cross expression, he chuckled a little, but wanted to know why. "James, what's up with you?" Thomas asked. "Some red and black engine from Belgium named Axel has arrived on Sodor, and he's such a show-off, he's worst then me, and Spencer." James explained. "Who's Axel?" Percy asked. James snorted. "Didn't you hear what I just said Percy?" he asked indignantly. "Oh, yes, of course." Percy wheeshed. "Well, I did see a black and red engine at the Great Railway Show." Emily steamed. "Is it him?" "Yes, it's that engine who competed in the Great Race." James huffed. "He's come to Sodor, and people are admiring his paint instead of mine." he said. The other engines laughed. "Well, you're always showing off my getting people to admire your paintwork, James." chuckled Thomas. "Yes, you probably do it more then him." retorted Percy. "You're not jealous are you James?" Emily chuckled. James did feel embarrassed. "N-No of course, I'm not!" he stammered, but the other engines kept on laughing, James had had enough, and he chuffed out of the sheds. Thomas noticed James leaving. "Wait, James! Come back, we were only teasing..." But James was already gone. James chuffed angrily towards a signal, Toby was there taking workmen to the quarry. "Oh, hello James." he said cheerily. "What's wrong?" James sighed sharply. "Some red and black engine named Axel has arrived on Sodor, and he is such a show-off, showing off his paint and speed." Toby laughed. "But you always do that, James." he said. James was getting crosser and crosser. "No, I'm not!" he snapped. "He does it more then me." and when the signal changed, James steamed crossly away. Toby stopped laughing, he was now confused. James then reached another junction up ahead. Spencer was there. "Oh, hello James." he said. "What's wrong with you, you look as red as your paintwork." and Spencer laughed rudely. James whistled to get his attention. "It's not funny!" he shouted. "Some engine from Belgium named Axel has arrived on Sodor, he's black and red and shows off about his speed, he's worst then me." Then Spencer stopped laughing. "Did you say, Axel?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well... yes, why?" James asked. "Axel, he's on Sodor, oh no." Spencer sighed. "Why, do you know him?" James asked. "Yes I do." wheeshed Spencer. "At the Great Railway Show. Me, Gordon, the Flying Scotsman, Axel and some electric engine named Etienne were competing in The Great Race, and before it started, Axel kept showing off about his speed and his paint to us. He was very annoying." James was puzzled. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, really." wheeshed Spencer. "So, what should we do to stop Axel from showing off?" James thought. "I don't know." said Spencer, thinking hard. Then James had an idea. "I know," he said, "a little while when I was with Axel, I was saying I could win him in a race, as I said my speed was 77 mph, but his is 103 mph, but wait, what's your speed?" James asked. Spencer snickered. "Mine is 126 mph, way faster then that lout!" he puffed. "Well then, why don't you push me along the line, so Axel thinks that I'm going really fast, because he won't be able to see you anyway." James suggested. Spencer thought. "Well, I did the same to Stephen a few years ago," he said, "but I suppose I could give it a try." "Good," steamed James, "we'll do it this afternoon." "Okay, James." whistled Spencer as he raced away. James was very proud of himself. "Soon he'll know who is the engine that needs to feel faulty." he sniggered. James puffed into Knapford where Axel was there showing off his paint to Philip. "Yes, little one, I am the fastest and 'za best back in my country." Axel boasted. "Really?" Philip asked, curiously. "Yes, zov course." Axel steamed. "And the best at showing-off!" came a voice. Axel was surprised. "Who's zat?" he asked, it was James who pulled into the station, smirking quietly. "Oh, what were you saying, back zere James?" Axel asked. "Oh, uh nothing." James muttered. "James, Axel is the fastest and best in his country and the shiniest..." "Yes, yes, I know Philip, well he thinks he is." and James burst out with laughter. Axel was cross. "I am 'za fastest and 'za best in my country, I'll prove it, copain." "Oh really, then why don't we race to prove it?" "A race?" Axel exclaimed, he was unsure. "Yes, a race." James steamed, trying not to smirk. "Well, okay," wheeshed Axel, "we shall race, but 'zil'l show you who is 'zi fastest and 'za best." "You're on." steamed James. Philip felt a little worried. "I hope this goes out well." he muttered to himself. "Right on the count of three...!" steamed James. "Three... two... one..." "GO!" Axel shouted and he steamed away. "Hey, that was cheating!" James complained. "Stupid streamliner!" He commented. Axel heard this. "What did you say?" he asked. "Nothing!" huffed James. "Nothing at all, anyway we're racing, not chatting." "Well, zi guess you 'zar right." Axel responded. Axel was in the lead, miles away from James, but then Spencer pulled up at a signal nearby. "Ready Spencer?" James asked. "Sure am, James." Spencer huffed. "Okay, I'll get in front, and you must push me along the line very fast, as fast as you can go." "Right!" wheeshed Spencer, then the signal turned green and Spencer started to speed up as he pushed James fast along the line, James was enjoying it. "Faster! Faster!" he shouted. "Okay." chuckled Spencer as he went even faster, they were about to race ahead of Axel. "More faster!" wheeshed Spencer. Axel laughed to himself. "Silly engine thinking 'ze can go fastest 'zen me, but he's way too slow." he chuffed, Spencer pushed James more faster until he was alongside Axel. Axel's jaw dropped. "But 'za how?" he asked. "Quick Spencer, slow down." James whispered. "Right." Spencer replied as he went even slower. "How did you go 'zo fast?" Axel asked. "I am a very fast engine." James chuckled. "I can go very fast, probably as much as you can." James wheeshed. Axel was cross. "You won't though." he said as started speeding up. James was surprised. "Spencer, need more backup." James cried. "Right." Spencer said as he buffered up behind James and pushed him speedily along the track, until he was alongside Axel again. Axel was amazed. "You're are so fast." he wheeshed. "'Zas faster 'zen me!" "I know." James chuckled as Spencer slowed down more. But Axel seen Spencer, and eyed crossly at James. "You 'zar not cheatin' 'zar you?" he asked. James grew worried. "N-No!" he stammered. "I'm just going very fast." James chuckled sheepishly. But Axel didn't believe him. "You're cheatin' zarent you?" he said glaring at James. "I'm not." James said, Spencer is just puffing to his destination, this is the line where he always go down." James lied. "Okay." Axel muttered. "But still I'll beat you copain." "Stop calling me that." huffed James crossly. "Okay, soz." Axel puffed. Spencer then went even faster as he pushed James faster along the line. "Weeee!" James cried, as he pulled up alongside Axel again. Axel was starting to get cross. "You zar' cheating, I know you are." he said crossly. "No I'm not." James puffed. "I'm a really fast engine, like I said before." "I don't believe you." Axel huffed. They were approaching Vicarstown. "I'm going to win!" James chuckled. "No you 'zar not!" Axel huffed. "I am, you 'zar cheating." "I'm not!" James said again, then Spencer pushed James until he was right at the platform. "I won!" he cried. "Ha, beat that Axel." Axel was not amused. "You cheated!" he snapped. "'Zat silver engine was pushing you up 'zi line. I could see." Then he glared at Spencer. "Spenceer!" Axel rudely exclaimed. "Axel!" Spencer responded. "By the way, it's Spencer, not Spence''e''r." he corrected. "'Zi one who I raced against 'zin the Great Race." Axel puffed. "Yes, and you." Spencer huffed. "But I became second, you became third and that electric engine came first." "Yes." Axel huffed. James didn't really care, but he was sad that Axel had found out he cheated, so he spoke up. "Listen Axel," he muttered, "I did cheat, I got Spencer to push me up the line as he's faster then you and me." James said. "And you kept showing off and people were admiring your paintwork, but nobody was admiring my paintwork." James muttered. Axel could see that James was unhappy. "Don't be upset, James." Axel wheeshed. "It doesn't matter how fast you 'zar. It's being useful 'zat matters." James was surprised. "Did you hear that on your own railway?" he asked. "Yez I sure did." said Axel. "I am quite fast, so I'm always z' given passenger duties cos' I am so fast." he explained. "I see." said James. Even Spencer could agree with Axel. "I have to agree with you, Axel." Spencer steamed. "I'm usually a bossy boiler, much more then James, but I'm still useful no matter what." "Zi' we know Spenceer." Axel chuckled. "It's Spencer!" Spencer huffed. "Not Spenceer." "Zi' was only joking." Axel wheeshed. "J'essaie simplement d'apprendre l'anglais plus!" "Uh... what?" Spencer asked. "Zit means: I'm just trying to learn English more." said Axel. "Oh, right." Spencer puffed. James felt a little sorry for himself. "I'm sorry Axel for cheating in that race." he said meekly. "And I'm sorry for showing off." Axel responded. "Can 'z we be friends?" James was surprised. "Of course!" he said. "Besides, we're both sleek red engines." Axel chuckled. "Z' you're right." he said and the two engines were happy to work together. James and Axel are now good friends, they'd deliver holidaymakers around the island, and they would admire both Axel and James' paintwork. They also never raced again, especially cheating, and Axel also learns not to be so much of a show-off again. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Toby * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Spencer * Connor * Axel * Philip * The Fat Controller * Some Passengers * Gordon (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Vinnie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) * Stephen (mentioned) * Etienne (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Animal Park * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Maron * Kellsthorpe Road * Wellsworth * The Mainland (mentioned) * Belgium (mentioned) Trivia * References to the seventeenth season episode The Afternoon Tea Express and the special The Great Race are made. * The beginning of the episode looks similar to the beginning of the eighteenth season episode Duck and the Slip Coaches. Category:Episodes Category:Railway Show Engines Category:The Adventures on Sodor